


Friggin Sam

by DontTestMeSon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Truth or Dare, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot of Sam and Dean playing truth or dare. Castiel gets a special surprise in result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friggin Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+on+Tumblr).



> Hi sorry for the shitty or screwed up format I was/still am on mobile  
> And sorry I cant write that well this is my first oneshot and such so yeh enjoy I guess

Sam sipped at his beer as Dean chuckled softly. "Hah.. yeah..," Dean murmured. After Sam swallowed his drink, he set it down and blurted, "Truth or dare?"  
Dean burst out laughing, holding his stomach. After a few seconds it died down to a cackle. "Seriously, Sammy?? What are we, teenage girls at a slumberparty??" Sam just blinked, and repeated,  
"Truth or dare?"  
Dean shook his head, giggling slightly. He bit his lip. "Fine... What the hell? Dare."  
"I dare you," Sam belched. "to, ask out that love you're in guy with" It was apparent that Sam was very drunk. After a few moments Sam realized his error and started laughing uncontrollably, while Dean boy over here looked completely distraught.  
Dean shifted himself and asked narrowing his eyes at Sam. "The hell you talking about?  
This of course, only made Sam laugh harder.  
"That guy! Ya know! C-Cas or something!" Sam yelled. Dean looked taken aback for a moment. There was a soft, barely noticeable blush on his face. "Sam.. listen-- I don't-- I mean I'm not--,"  
Sam just stared at Dean with this smug smirk, holding out the phone. Dean gently shoved the phone away. "I'll do it tomorrow when I see him. Face to face."  
Sam just laughed groggily and slapped his knee. "I'm hitting the hay. Night, Sam." Dean muttered as he started for his room, but not before making a pit stop in the kitchen to throw away his beer bottle.

The next day Dean tried to keep himself busy until the dare was to be in-action. He did a pretty decent job doing so with the help of a hungover Sam, vomiting by the toilet.  
"At least you're a happy drunk." Dean laughed.  
Sam just sunk his forearm muscle into his eyes and grunted, hating the smell of the toilet. Its always that distinct smell of toilet water that really just makes you wanna upchuck.   
Dean fixed up a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Sam. He himself, despised that very sandwich, but he knew it was his little brother's favorite, so he gladly made it for him, serving it with a tall glass of water. Dean would never admit it, but cooking had always been one of his passions.

A few hours later, Cas had dropped by to check in and such, but ended up staying. That wasn't unusual. Sam however, had kept hinting and pushing Dean to do complete his task. He kept clearing his throat as a subtle sign, but after a few times, Cas became all squinty-eyed and suggested that Sam drink some water.

Eventually, Cas had decided to head home. Dean knew this was his last chance. Not for him to ask Castiel out of course, but to ensure Sam would not tease or make fun of him for not doimg it. A day to complete a dare is usually the norm right?? "Oh, who cares." Dean thought. In the heato f the moment, he manned up, clenched his fist, and tapped Castiel's shoulder.  
Castiel turned around, waiting for Dean to speak. After an awkward silence contaminated the air for a few seconds, Dean blurted at an efficient speed, "Cas, will you let me take you out?"  
Sam, by now thought Dean had chickened out. He spurt out his drink in surprise, slightly choking, but trying to choke quietly and focus on Dean and Cas.  
Cas looked completely calm. He just had a small smile curl up on his face.   
"After all we've been through... I assume that would be an appropriate event." He grin became wider as he shifted his gaze to his shoes.  
Dean himself couldn't help but smile like a dork. Friggin Sam. Dean didn't know whether to succumb to the feeling of punching Sam or thanking him. But he'd do that later. Right now, his eyes were locked on his date.


End file.
